16bit Walrus
16bitwalrus, or 8bitwalrus, as it was called in a previous iteration, was a spin-off forum of the famous World of Warcraft Off-Topic forums. History 8bitwalrus was created by Oodles in 2009, but in late 2010 or early 2011 it was owned and maintained by Tepe, who bought the forum from Oodles during the great schism. The great schism of the 8/16bitwalrus occurred when Oodles went bonkers and wiped the forum. Before he could do any more damage, Tepe banned him and Oodles went on to attempt to resurrect 8bit, while 16bit soaked the members back up quickly. The Parrots Attack - 2009/2010 Some time after 8bit was formed, poster Baller Status established his rule as King of the Shit Posters, using the Parrot emote to spam every thread and every post, with other posters following suit. The attack lasted for four months until Oodles banned the patient zero. Petitions to get Baller Status unbanned lasted for another two months, until Oodles finally caved and released him from the clutches of the ban. Edgeworth's Revenge - 2010/2011 Sometime during 2010 or 2011, Tepe was having trouble running the forum and was looking to promote a computer savy adminstrator. She ended up selecting Edgeworth, known autistic fatass, as co-admin. Most of the forum knew right from the get-go that this would not end well because of Edgeworth's autistic nature. Eventually Edgeworth, to no one's surprise, deleted the entire forum after either arguing with someone or getting called a fatfuck for the hundreth time (Historians still debate about this even today). Meanwhile, Edgeworth was hailed on the TheTLDR for his deeds, as TLDR and 16bit relations were not going well during this time period. Edgeworth was promoted to moderator of some subforum that no one posted on, but he was too autistic to understand what was going on and never really posted on The TLDR again. Eventually, Tepe remade the forum and resumed her role as sole administrator. Some people believe that this event was the beginning of Tepe's developing paranoia, which would play a role throughout the rest of 16bit history. The End of 16Bit: Formation of Off-Topica - July 2012 By the Summer of 2012, The TLDR and 16bit Walrus had become two very intertwined forums. Many posters from both forums played together in on the World of Warcraft server Moon Guard . Quite a few posters had been posting on both forums for quite some time as well. Diplomacy efforts by posters such as Qwee and Neverguess began to make the idea of a merge favorable in the mind's of many 16bitters. Discussions about merging had become quite active at this point, but 16bit Adminstrator, Tepe, largely ignored these types of threads. Eventually, a majority support for the merge by 16bitters forced Tepe's hand. She reluctantly agreed to the merge, but refused to act for quite some time. After weeks of stalling, Tepe finally completed her end of the bargain and shut down 16bit Walrus. The completion of the merge created the forum known as Off-Topica. A sidenote here, when Off-Topica was created it was essentially the combining of three forums. Europe's OT:C was shutdown at essentially the same time as the 16bit/TLDR merge which created a large influx on new posters. Many scholars attribute OT:C's downfall to Fiorenza's work in the province. Unsurprisingly, about 10 months after the creation of Off-Topica, the forum was refounded as The TLDR once again. However, many 16bit and OT:C posters remain posting on the forum today. Revival - 2013 16bit was briefly revived after the fall of Off-Topica, it lasted two weeks and Tepe thus decided that it was too much work for the four posters who wanted 16bit back. The site was then terminated. Category:Internet Forums Category:OT Spin-offs